Stan's Return
Stan's Return is the third crossover of the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Stan returns for help defeating Kael. It is canon to both Stan 14 and BTUAM. This is a BTUAM episode and written by Evolved To'kustar Plot The Percolating Coffee Guy is running around in battle. Kael has regained his powers and has his minions back. T.P.C.G. ran at him and tackled Kael to the ground. Kael clamped his jaws down on T.P.C.Gs leg. T.P.C.G screamed in pain, he shot burning hot coffee at Kael. Kael let go and had a huge burn on the side of his face. He growled and the scales on his face flipped and renewed. He stepped back, became Clockwork. As Clockwork he created a time portal and jumped through it. Ben, Gwen and Kevin sat around a picnic table in Ben's backyard eating sandwiches. Ben's parents walked out with some jello and ate some sandwiches aswell. A large wind picked up. Then a time portal opened up. Ben immediately became Way Big and pushed everyone behind him, he couldn't take any risks of Eon coming back. Clockwork jumped out of the portal. He fell to the ground and reverted to his human form. "Stan?" Ben said, he reverted to normal and picked him up. Stan opened his eyes "I still don't like that alien. Ben. I need your help in my time" Stan said. "Is it those guys with the time gears again?" Ben asked. Stan shook his head and explained. Ben became Clockwork and created a time portal. He farewelled his parents and gathered Gwen, Kevin and Stan. The four then jumped in. A time portal opened up in the sky and the four began falling. Clockwork slowed time around himself and Stan. Gwen shot a mana beam at the floor and it opened up into a giant jumping cushion. Gwen and Kevin landed softly. Clockwork and Stan touched the ground slowly. Ben reverted to normal. "So what does this Kael character look like?" Stan became Reptillian "Just like this" then he reverted to normal. Just then a 15 year old, very good looking girl ran towards Stan. "Stan, help! They have grandpa!" "Grandpa Harold?" Stan shouted. She nodded and broke down in tears. Stan held her and Ben began blushing. She wiped her face and looked at Ben. She immediately stopped crying. "Hello there" she said flirtily. Ben smiled "Hey I'm Ben Tennyson and you are cu--" "Tennyson we don't have time for your flirting" Kevin shouted. "Right." Ben became XLR8, he lifted Tes. "Well lets get looking for that reptile dude." "Kael" Stan corrected him. Stan became Brains & Brawns and Gwen created a mana Aerophibian. Her and Kevin climbed onto it and they all split up to search for Kael. "So, Tes, you are really cute" Ben said as they searched. "Thanks, so are you" she said. they both blushed. Then he hit his head on something very scaly. Kael. "Guys, trouble" Stan heard on his Omnimatrix. Gwen and Kevin were searching the city and heard it on their badges. The three all rushed to a park where they saw XLR8 keeping Kael away from Tes. Kael finally got angry and smashed XLR8 down. Ben became LMN and shot acid at him. Stan became Heatstone and rushed into battle. He shot flaming crystals at Kael. Ben automatically scanned Heatstone and transformed into him. "What is this? A fusion of Heatblast and Chromastone?" Ben asked. "No, Pyrosapiens and Crystalsapiens crossbreed, now Pyrosapiens live on Pyros and Petropia" Stan explained. "GUYS!" Tes shouted. The two Heatstones shot flaming crystals at Kael before he could get Tes. He got angry and knocked Stan away. Ben being older had more strength and they began punching on. Gwen created a Norpholian to push them apart but he broke between the pressure. Kevin absorbed a sample of Pyrosapien crystal (Heatstone's crystals) from his badge and stood betweeen them. He hit Kael away. Ben reverted to human and walked to Tes. "Here you are going to need some protection" he said. He pressed a button on the Ultimatrix and it sent a wave out to Tes. "What did you do?" she asked. "Try sharpening your arm" Ben told her. She listened and her arm became a diamond. "I merged your DNA with Diamondhead and Chromastone's DNA" Ben told her. "You can absorb attacks and shoot them and you can shoot diamonds aswell as create diamond swords and shields and you have crystalkinesis which means you can control diamonds" Ben finished explaining. Ben and Tes held hands and ran back to battle. Stan tried to become Haunter but instead became Sea Monster. Ben asked what it was, a combination of Echo Echo and Ripjaws. Stan sighed. Ben touched Stan's Omnimatrix adding Riff Raffs DNA to it. "Try that form out" Ben said. Stan did. Riff Raff flew at Kael and began attacking him. Ben went Four Arms and helped. Kael pushed Ben back but Riff Raff kept fighting. Ben got angry and turned into Hopefull then Ultimate Hopefull. Ultimate Hopefull flew at Kael and shot slime shoots on him. Kael just got angrier and hit Riff Raff and Ultimate Hopefull back. They both timed out. Gwen and Tes ran at Kael. Gwen shooting mana beams, Tes shooting diamond shards. He knocked them both away but then Kevin ran between them and punched him in the head. Ben and Stan became FuzzBall and rolled at Kael. They knocked him down. They began rolling at him more and attacking him. Then he held out his palms and held them back. Then Kael kicked them both backwards like they were soccer balls. The two went Ultimate Fuzzball and decided it was time to finish him. The two first began melee attacking him but then they both spewed green flames from their mouths. He was incinerated. "Thank you Ben" Stan said. "If only we could have gotten to Harold before we killed Kael." "Stan, Tes!" a croaky voice shouted. "GRANDPA!" The two shouted at the same time. Stan and Tes turned around. Tes walked up to Ben and gave him a long kiss. "I will come visit you soon" she said. Ben smiled, blushed and nodded at her. Stan then became Clockwork and teleported Ben, Gwen and Kevin home. Back at home Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ben's parents all finished their lunch. Characters *Ben *Stan *Gwen *Kevin *Tes *Harold Villains *Kael *Kael's Minions Aliens Used By Ben *Way Big *Clockwork *XLR8 *LMN *Heatstone *Four Arms *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall By Stan *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Clockwork (x2) *Reptillian *Brains & Brawns *heatstone *Sea Monster (Mistransformation; Selected alien was Haunter) *Riff Raff *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall Abilities used by Kevin *Pyrosapien Crystal Creatures made by Gwen *Aerophibian *Norpholian Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes